scoobydoofandomcom-20200213-history
Scooby's Mystery Mix
"Scooby's Mystery Mix", also known as "Scooby Club Mix",Allmusic: Scooby-Doo's Snack Tracks: The Ultimate Collection is a techno mix made specifically for the release of the 1998 soundtrack, Scooby-Doo's Snack Tracks: The Ultimate Collection. Although considered by fans to be a remix of the ''Scooby-Doo, Where Are You!'' theme song,Amazon.com: Scooby-Doo's Snack Tracks: The Ultimate Collection: Editorial reviews the mix actually consist of sound bites heavily taken episodes from [[Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! season 2|season two of Scooby-Doo, Where Are You!]] and a few episodes from the The New Scooby-Doo Movies combined with the first two lines of the Scooby-Doo, Where are You! theme song and the third verse. The sound bites are of the original cast from season two of Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! and are specific lines from episodes of the two series mentioned above. Some of the sound bites included in this techno mix were attached at the end of the tracks on Scooby-Doo's Snack Tracks: The Ultimate Collection. The mix runs about two minutes and fifty-five seconds (2:55) without the closing music included at the end but with the closing music the song is a length of three minutes and two seconds (3:02). Lyrics Scooby-Dooby-Doo, where are you? We got some work to do now. laughs Scooby-Doo It's not the same kind of sound It's not the same kind of sound Okay Scoob, let's get with it Looks like we've got another mystery on our hands We'll split up, I'll take the girls this way Yeah, I know and Scooby and me'll go the other way A clue, a clue Hey, Scooby's found a clue Here's a Scooby Snack, Scooby slurps Yum, yum, yum, yum Yeah, that's it let's go. I think it's groovy I-I-I-I think it's groovy I-I think it's groovy Groovy guys, really I think it's groovy I-I-I-I think it's groovy You said it once, you can say it again Groovy guys, really This is a groovy dance floor isn't it, Velma? Yeah, why don't you try dancing on it instead of my feet? Oh no, he's losing control laughs Oh no, he's losing control laughs Oh no, he's losing control laughs Oh no, he's losing control laughs Oh no, he's losing control Just bang on the floor Hey Hey Hey Scooby, I found the xylophone Shaggy, get ahold of yourself Come on Shag, let's dance Let's go Wait a minute, I think I found a clue Like, nothing could get him into that creepy place Not even a Scooby Snack? Well, almost nothing (as Scooby slurps) Go Scooby, go! You know we got a mystery to solve So Scooby-Doo, be ready for your act Don't hold back And, Scooby-Doo, if you come through You're going to have yourself a Scooby Snack A Scooby Snack? Hey, Scoob, pick up the beat I'm thinking this mystery is pretty close to be solved Oh no, he's losing control laughs Oh-oh (Raggy!), oh-oh-oh-oh Oh-oh (Yow!), oh-oh-oh-oh Oh no, he's losing control laughs I think it's groovy I-I-I-I think it's groovy Gro-groovy guy-groovy guy-groovy guys, really You're brain should be in high gear now Oh-uh-ho no, not me You're brain should be in high gear now Scooby-Doo! Where are (You're brain) you? (should be in high gear now) Scooby-Doo! If Scoob's finished laying the track, we're all set to go. laughs as music ends Notes/trivia * Jason Ankeny of Allmusic, when reviewing Scooby-Doo's Snack Tracks: The Ultimate Collection, called "Scooby's Mystery Mix" a "thoroughly unnecessary...lame techno remix". * This mix is composed by Craig DeGraff and E.J. Dick and produced by DeGraff. Underscore for dialogue as composer and producer was handled by Craig Bartock. Reference Category:Songs